chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Identification
Ability identification is the ability to identify the abilities possessed by other people. Characters *Sky Ashford possesses this ability, inherited from her maternal grandmother. *A man named Grieg also had this ability naturally. *Thomas Wither took this ability from Grieg. *Taylor Maitland will have this ability naturally. *Coby Cooper also possesses this ability naturally. Limits 'Sky Ashford' Sky can usually easily identify the abilities and gifts of other Atari, unless one of these abilities blocks her. However, she cannot identify an ability within a new-blood Atari until she or he has manifested it. Also, she doesn't seem able to identify the abilities of other, non-Atari people and creatures. It is unknown whether this will always be impossible for her, or that the information is currently to weak for her to be aware of it. Sky can only occasionally use the ability to identify some of her own abilities. This is caused by her own ability negativity, which is only partially controlled and often blocks her. Her grandmother was shown using her ability sensing quite easily to identify and explain more of Sky's abilities, including several which the girl was unaware of. It is also known that the ability was used within her family over the last 2 generations to give suitable names, which reflected the nature of each person's unique ability. 'Grieg' All that is known is that Grieg could use his ability to identify the abilities of other evolved humans when in their presence. 'Thomas Wither' Thomas hasn't displayed this ability, but since he gained the ability from Grieg, their limits ought to be similar. 'Taylor Maitland' Taylor will be able to identify the abilities of others upon sight. He will be able to correctly name the abilities and will also be able to explain how they are used and what they are capable of. He will be able to identify a person's full potential and limitations. He will manifest this ability when he identifies the abilities of his newborn younger sister Ashleigh. 'Coby Cooper' Coby can identify the abilities of others when he has physical contact with them. He can correctly name the abilities, explain how they function and how they can be used. Occasionally he is even able to describe an aspect of the ability the individual isn't yet aware of. He has been immune to his own ability since he first manifested it, meaning that no one could identify his abilities ever. Similar Abilities *Ability sensing is the power to sense if a person has an ability and what it is *One version of ability manipulation includes identifying and measuring the strength of an ability *Human manipulation, DNA manipulation and genetic mimicry can be used to sense an ability upon contact *Aura mimicry, aura reading and aura and auma manipulation can visualise the abilities of others *Vampire control can detect whether only vampires have abilities or not *The ability sensing can tell if a person has special abilities *Detection can also be used to detect what abilities someone has *Ability prediction can detect what abilities a person could manifest Category:Abilities